The truth only hurts if you keep it
by Zammie88
Summary: When Cammie, and the four girls are in eighth grade they do a 12th grade worthy mission... and go to... Blackthorne. Where they meet the BB and Cammie reunites with a childhood crush. Who else will she see from her life?
1. Chapter 1 Ohhh he said BOYS!

School had started a week ago and the days were just too short to enjoy my eighth grade year at the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women.**(A/N yes ik there is no eighth grade year in GG)** Until the first exciting day of the year, and we all knew it would be long, right from the moment we all were woken up by the rarely used, Gallagher intercom system.

It was five in the morning and I was smiling, why? Only because Bex was, and when Bex was happy, you'd better be happy too, otherwise you are gonna get that pasta noodle she keeps under her pillow, jabbed right into you, wherever she pleases.

"This is a lovely hour, I'm so bloody happy!" Bex said a little too happy, in her overly extravagant, but all too natural British accent.

"Never, it's a livid hour," Macey said walking into the hallway, looking like she had never even fallen asleep, she always looked like a goddess, and always did her best to make all of us look like one too, but it never helped. "And only we are up. Why is only our room up? Cammie. Spill."

"I know nothing whatsoever," I said a little bit too innocent, "If I did know something so would you."

"Who dared to wake me up from the best dream ever?" Liz screamed at the top of her southern lungs. "I just won a Nobel Prize! Again!"

"Liz, it's the intercom system." I basically yelled back in a completely different accent, especially since it was in German.

We all got dressed and hurried down to the grand hall. Macey was right though it really was just us up, us and the all of the teachers.

"I swear I don't breach security this fast!" I almost yelled at the group of overly ecstatic looking teachers.

"None of you are in trouble, trust me, it would be worse than this if you were." My mom, and headmistress accomplished to say, while completely cracking up at some comment my too-hot-for-anyone-and-everyone teacher (Mr. Solomon a.k.a my late dad's best friend/partner in spy) had just said.

"Girls," Mr. Solomon said still smiling, "the four of you will be on a, what would you call it, mission? I guess. To a boy's school just like this one."

"Did you just say 'boys' Mr.S?" Bex now sounded so giddy, more than a person should be at this hour of the day.

"Why yes I did , yes I did" He responded in almost the same exact tone and accent.

"The four of you, with everything I, specifically, taught you will be spending the semester at Blackthorne Institute for Boys" Madame Dabney said, all to greatly emphasizing on her teaching us manners part, I mean as out C&A (Culture and Assimilation) teacher she did want us to remember all she taught us.

"Go pack you bags girls, your mission starts, … now" and at the sound of my mother saying that word we ran and talked so loudly the other girls would have woken up, except for the fact the doors were sound proof.

"This semester, the four of us surrounded by spy BOYS, is going to be amazing" Bex said probably thinking of the new challenges P&E will bring her, but I couldn't blame her, I mean seriously who wouldn't want to fight a strong, hot, muscular man, who's actually your age, _before_ you enter the field. Like my dad always said 'All the experience you can get before then will help save yours or someone else's life in the long run' so really this experience was going to be, wait for it, …_LIFE CHANGING. _

I would have never thought that I would use those three subjects in the same topic, wow, just those thoughts were life changing, and mind blowing all on their own. Hahaha who am I kidding I'm gonna beat some boys butt the second I walk in that school, and if I don't it's probably because I'll be annoyed by their stupid charm and over absorbance in their own hotness, but let's all hope it doesn't come down to that. If it does I'll be the first one to throw a punch for some one flirting with me. Blackthorne Boys watch out because you have a whole new species of girls coming at you.

After Macey had managed to pack all of our bags, and a semester's worth of make-up, we were loading up into the van, and driving away just as every other _normal_ Gallagher Girl was waking up. Like my mom always said though 'Kiddo, whatever you end up doing you will never be the normal one, even if what you're doing isn't normal'. Trust me right now I'm starting to believe that my parents are all too often right.

We pulled up to what was probably Blackthorne's cover, a juvenile detention facility. Hahaha this was going to be the best semester ever.

A List of Numbers by Cameron Ann Morgan:

Number of hours it took to get to Blackthorne: 3 hours 37 minutes 58 seconds

Number of times Bex, Liz, and myself smiled through the silent ride because of the thought of boys: 1,382 (Yes on just 3 hours 37 minutes and 58 seconds, the subject can make girls smile _a lot_.)

Number of times Macey smiled because of boys: 5

Number of times Macey asked if they had decent mirrors: 15

Number of times he responded (kindly): 1

Number of times he responded irritated: 8

Number of times she didn't care for the answer: 9

Number of times we all thought we might die right now: 3 (not including when Liz brought out her new Machine Gun and shot a hole in the side of the van)

This has been a list of numbers by Cammie Morgan.

As we pulled up it looked like no one was out there but it was understandable, because it was absolutely too wet for anyone to even take one step outside without slipping and breaking at least … three bones I would say. We all stepped out of the van, trying not to have one of those bones be directly connected with the spine or neck bone or even one of those, just as told us to climb out.

"Here we are ladies, your new home for the semester" Mr. Solomon said all too excitedly.

"What is this bloody place?" Bex asked almost so quiet no one heard her.

"Every place has their covers, I guess, ours just happens to be one of the more fortunate ones." I said at the same volume watching my mom stare at us, wondering if she was thinking what I think she's thinking, that putting us in prison for 3 months 2 weeks 4 days was going to be the best thing to see, and she was also probably thinking she needed to hack the security cameras. Wow mom. So genuinely caring of you.

We walked into looked like a Blackthorne version of the grand hall, a very prison looking cafeteria, just as the boys were finishing breakfast I guess. Mr. Solomon told us to wait outside, but me being the Chameleon we all voted I go in first. As I chameleoned my self in it was fun, because all these boys were talking about was how seeing my mom walk in was the best thing they had seen in months, (which I kindly Chameleon kicked this person, so payback is so much better as a Chameleon, especially when they blame someone else, and then start a fight). With this their headmaster, a scrawny little, middle-aged man, came to break it up. With this opportunity Mr. Solomon went to get the girls.

As I saw Mr. Solomon go back to grab the other three I hid myself behind a table, I recognized a face at this table, I've seen this face before, he was just sitting there. As the headmaster and my mother walked up to the podium in the front, Mr. Solomon frantically looked for me, scanning the entire cafeteria 15 times, before my girls took the podium and introduced themselves.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth Sutton, Liz for short, really just call me Liz. I'm on the Research & Development line of work (R&D). I'm an eighth grader, and if anyone makes fun of my accent, I will personally kill you." Liz said all too genuinely.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca Baxter, call me Bex, otherwise you may wake up minus a limb or two, so you might want to call me Bex. I'm on the Cove Ops track, and I'm an eighth grader as well." As Bex said this every boy gawked at her, but was now sacred of her because of the limb threat.

"Hi, I'm Macey McHenry, just call me Macey. I'm an eighth grader, and I'm also on the Cove Ops track." She said this all to kindly, and no one heard her because they all had their mouths hinged at the fact of her gorgeousness.

"Well, I guess that's all the girls, just three." The headmaster Dr. Steve said questioning whether Mr. Solomon can count right.

"Oh no, there is one more I seem to not be able to find at the moment, so…" there was the most awkward silence in the room, as my friends and teachers all laughed, and everyone else looked around frantically for me. "Cameron. Ann. Morgan. Out. Now." He said so stern even after the good laugh I gave him.

As I stepped out from behind the table, with the all too familiar face, they were all still cracking up, even my mom, but all the boys and Dr. Steve looked shocked that they never even saw me. I could see though that they all now hated me, because obviously, they didn't have a Chameleon, so the were all in too much shock to listen as I said "Hi, as you already heard I'm Cammie. I'm on the Cove Ops track, and I'm a Chameleon, and pavement artist. Oh, and call me by my full name or any part of it, and I kill you, very slowly and painfully." And with those words I could see I made every boy in that room realize they were going to have new nightmares.

"Now anyone in Cove Ops stays here after the end of the meal." Mr. Solomon said making me realize where that all to familiar face was from, the picture of baby me, my dad and Mr. S, I had a copy, so did my dad and Mr. S, but now realizing there was another baby in that picture, he was born three months before me, to the day, and I've been told he was my best friend until he moved away when we were five. His name was Zachary Goode, and this was not a very Goode situation.

We all stood there as we all saw the look on Mr. Solomon's face when he realized what he had just done with me and Goode and I was the only one who knew why there was so much shock on his face. I looked down the line of Cove Ops kids to realize Zach didn't realize anything yet either, so it was just me and Mr. Solomon looking back and forth between each other and Zach. I would have run, but totally would have voided the empowerment I put in my introduction.

"Oh. My. God." Were the only words to come out of Mr. Solomon's mouth.

"You didn't plan this did you?" I asked to shocked to think of anything else to say. "You didn't know what, or shall I say who, you were bring me, and my friends, to?"

All he did was shake his head in amazement, and I just realized even my own mom didn't even know what was going on, and she had this confused look on her face that I have never seen on her. This was really a shock. I pulled out my wallet from one of my bags, showed my mom the all to familiar picture to both of us, and pointed right in Zach's direction.

With that my mother's mouth dropped, and she just stood there in shock. This was the first time I had seen my mother speechless since my dad died three years ago. With the speechlessness comes many questions, and Zach was the first one to ask a question.

"Mr. Solomon, are we gonna start or are you going to be shocked the entire time?" He said so snarky I think Mr. Solomon almost ripped his head off.

"But it's been so long. I thought, we all thought ….. dead" He said so low no one thought he was in his right mind.

"Girls and boys please introduce yourselves to each other, and be generous in the details and facts. Be careful though they may soon be used against you." My mom said panicked to give us something to do while she processed everything.

"Ms. Morgan, Mr. Goode, please follow me." So as he told us to do so we followed Mr. Solomon somewhere, nowhere, and anywhere all at the same time, with my mom tailing us of course, but Mr. Solomon made us walk so fast she soon gave up, and lost us.


	2. Chapter 2 Memories?

We both followed him. Myself looking worried, and Zach looking skeptical of whether he was being sent on a mission with a girl, or if he was in trouble for not seeing me when I snuck in. Smiles are still going around on my side for that.

We stopped after walking for five minutes. We walked into a room after Mr. Solomon punched in some numbers and by the look on Zach's face he didn't know that was even there. Let alone this, pretty much bomb shelter of a, room was here.

Mr. Solomon stopped, turned on the lights, locked the door, looked at me, and smiled his devious smile. "Zach what is Ms. Morgan's name?" he asked still with that smile.

"Cameron Ann Morgan." All to sure he passed whatever test it was.

"No, what is Cammie's name?" he asked more stating than asking.

"I just told you its Cameron." Now getting a little more fierce than necessary.

"Cammie, what is your name? For Mr. Goode to call you at least?" He asked half laughing, a huge grin on his face.

I laughed almost too loud, remembering the name I hated, and used to sit on him for every time he called me by it when we were younger. "My name… is… Canmie… Canmie Can Morgan." I hated that name so much, because he always felt the need to combine my middle name and my first name I hated it, but now as I'm getting older, I miss it, and it seems to me that maybe now I might even love it.

The look on Zach's face though was priceless. His chin practically touched the ground. I cracked up, until I realized Mr. Solomon was fishing through my bag, with my wallet, that has my pictures, like that one picture of baby me I just showed my mom. OMG!

It took no time for me to flip the unexpecting Mr. Solomon, and sit on him; he didn't fight, so it looked like I was even stronger than I actually am. It took 8.2 seconds for Zach to crack up laughing (after getting over his initial shock), I mean I didn't just sit on and beat his new teacher, and for me to tell Mr. Solomon "You could have just asked for it?" almost too protective of the picture I now completely understood.

"Yeah, but what would have been the fun in that?" he replied all to quietly, that Zach, obviously not as well trained as I thought, didn't even hear him.

I smiled, grabbed the picture out of my bag, and showed it to Zach, as well as the locket I wore everyday since he gave it to me the day he left on my fifth birthday. His jaw dropped (AGAIN) as he said "I would've thought you would've lost it by now."

He was even more shocked (if that's even possible) as I told him "I haven't even taken it off since you put it on me, on my birthday, the day you left me, you broke a promise, and I cried for two weeks knowing you broke that promise." Tearing up thinking back to my early childhood, back to those two weeks that are almost as vivid as the nightmare I have every night.


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmares

Little had I just known I said that last part. Out. Loud. Holy. Crap. Mr. Solomon looked at me in utter shock. What had I just done? Why did I do that? Zach, my first crush, the person that convinced me there was no such thing as cooties in preschool, looked at me like he never even knew me, ever. I felt like I had just spilled my worst nightmare. Oh, wait. I. Just. Did.

"Ummmmm. Well…" I said trying to fill the silence that filled the room for wait, wait, wait, let's just make this even so just wait… okay for three minutes. Wow.

Even with me trying to fill the silence, both of them were still completely silent, just staring at me until five minutes after I tried to fill the silence, Mr. Solomon said only two words "Spill. Now."

So I started at the beginning "The summer between my fifth and sixth grade year I went on a mission with my dad. I went because he wanted me to learn, and because I would be a good cover, a family man and everything like that. The mission was to take down the COC. The COC ended up capturing us, and torturing us. That's not the nightmare though. The nightmare was the day they let me go, and the two days that preceded it. Those two days were the worst days of my life.

"Those last days, they gave me the worst torture of my life, they turned my chair to face my father's and they held my eyes open so I couldn't close them. They forced me to watch my father slowly bleed out, to watch him slowly and painfully die, with nothing to do but see the pain in my eyes as I watched him.

"I have seen that every night since, I relive that every night ever since then. No one knows, because I sleep for five hours every night between every other person's sleep, because I have night terrors, because I toss, turn, scream, kick, and beat the air, but no one ever hears or sees me, no one ever knows" And at that I broke down crying, me a strong girl, the spy, and person my father taught me to be flat out broke down and cried.

Mr. Solomon was still on the ground but now I saw his eyes tearing up, because my dad was like his brother. Zach just stood there once again jaw dropped. Wow. I really knew how to shut up a room.


	4. Chapter 4 Best Friends

**A/N: sry haven't done this yet. I hope you all like the story, sry I haven't updated, had a big research paper due. Don't expect anything next week though, because I'll be on my class trip all next week in D.C., but might base some things in D.C. with great detail from when I'm there. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer (for previous chapters and rest of story): Zach stole my heart and with it he took all the rights to the story and gave them to ally carter. Lol. It's okay though I stole his heart too.**

They were still staring at me, and I didn't know what to do. I saw a tear drop from Mr. Solomon's eyes, and then saw them fill with worry and pain. I realized I was still crying, and now I realized that Zach, yes Zachary Goode, was now holding and rocking me, saying "It'll be alright Cammie, it'll be all right, I promise."

He promised? Did he just say he promised? The last time he promised me something he broke it, how could I trust this one? How could I believe it would all be all right? How could I? How could he promise me something he knew he couldn't keep?

I was asking too many questions, and they could both see the questions running through my eyes. All these questions, possibilities, they made me want to run away and cry my self to sleep. Mr. Solomon finally stood up from where he was still laying, from when I flipped him about 20 minutes ago, and said "We need to get back, class is almost over."

"Please don't tell my mom. Please." I said pleading.

"We'll see but for now, no." He said chuckling at the fact that I was practically on my knees begging.

"Thank you." I said more relaxed, because that was one less weight on my shoulders, but it added a thousand more, like how was I going to tell my mom? When was I going to tell my mom? How was she going to react? So many questions had to be answered, but I didn't have time for that right now, because Zach was laughing at me, still, for begging Mr. Solomon. So… I decided to give him a nice round house kick, and then while he was falling I punched his nose real quick, and then sandwiched his face with both of my fists. His nose started bleeding, his forehead was bruised just like Mr. Solomon's, and both of his cheeks were bruised from the lovely sandwich I just made.

I laughed as he jokingly yelled at me, "Not nice Gallagher Girl, not nice at all!" but I could tell that even though it hurt, he found it funny. His eyes were laughing, his mouth smirking that goode smirk, and his hands and face covered in the blood from his nose. I was just laughing though, like I didn't have a care in the world. I was wrong, this was going to be the best year yet, and I was only in my second year at Gallagher. All I could think about is what lay ahead of me, in this year, in the rest of my years at Gallagher, in the rest of my life. My future flashed before my eyes, and from this view it looked amazing. Right then I knew life was okay, well at least life was going to be okay, for now at least.

Mr. Solomon opened the door, handed Zach a towel, and two ice packs, he also had one for himself, and handed me a few tissues for my red eyes. He then, being the Joe Solomon I know, walked away back to the cafeteria, like nothing ever even happened.

Zach and I gave each other a glance, telling each other "wanna race", and then both sprinted to see who would win. As we ran laughing into the cafeteria, everyone was just standing there staring at us, mostly at me though like they had just seen a mass murder. Then they looked at the bruises, ice packs, and towel on Zach's face, and then at the ice pack on Mr. Solomon's face, and then at me to see if I had even one scratch on me. I did though, it was emotional, but no one saw it, and I'm thankful for that. There was also just a little of Zach's blood on both my fists, but that's about it. It was so awkwardly silent all up until Bex laughed and pointed at our teacher, and then at our new classmate. My mom soon joined in, and right after he Macey and Liz joined in. Pretty soon every single person in that room was laughing, but no one was laughing harder than Zach's best friends. This, what I did to him, I guess, was the funniest thing. So I guess I knew how to shut up a room, and how to make one utterly, unbearably noisy. Wow, I have super powers.

It was all interrupted when a very loud, and obnoxious bell rang, but no one stopped laughing, and by now even Zach, Mr. Solomon, and myself were all laughing as well. I guess it was probably because I had just beat up a very tall, well built, very HAWT looking boy, and I was very proud of it. We were all interrupted though when Dr. Steve barged in, and announced that the four of us girls needed guides to our classes, and that we needed to get to our next class ASAP. So next thing I knew Zach was walking up to me, Zach's best friend Grant was walking up to Bex, Zach's other best friend Jonas was walking up to Liz, and Zach's other other best friend Nick was walking up to Macey, and they all asked us the same thing, "Shall I be your guide?" We all agreed yes and Bex, Macey, and Liz tumbled to their next class laughing, but I was just standing there as Zach said "There hasn't been a day I haven't thought about you since then."

I smiled, and saw my friends look back with a "SPILL LATER!" look. With that though my day went by with ease, grace, and a lot, and I mean A LOT of reminiscing. As Lunch rolled around I ended up sitting in between Zach and Grant, as Grant talked on and on about how Zach talked about me almost everyday, and then told me a few of the dreams Zach's told him about, they were all about me. Zach didn't approve, so he blushed while he gave Grant a death glare the entire lunch, "if looks could kill." I mumbled and only Zach heard me, let out a sigh, and laughed very softly. I knew that I was back with my best friend, all of my best friends, Zach, Bex, Macey, Liz, and hopefully soon, Grant (regretfully, but happily), Jonas, and Nick.

We went through the rest of the day, and met back at the same table for dinner. I was sitting in the same place, but this time, even though Grant was still the only one walking, except for when we all opposed, talked on and on about how he really wanted and needed a pet duck, and that his name would be Dr. Ducky. We all said no, but for the final time as we walked away, and I stopped Grant, and said "I'll get you one if you have more than 15 missions you're first year at the CIA." And he walked away smiling from ear to ear know someone would maybe, just maybe get him a pet duck. His smile made my day, and I knew I just made another best friend.


	5. Chapter 5 OWWWWW!

After dinner Bex, Macey, Liz, and I decided to go on the, flat, roof of the gym  
>(in Gallagher terms P&amp;E barn), while the sun was still out, and we just relaxed ourselves and did some yoga. (I know so un-Gallagher Girl of us). We were just doing our last posemeditation when Zach, Grant, who looked like a Greek God, Jonas, the "Liz" of the group, and Nick the idiot 9 but still really smart), all walked out from the gym. All while Zach was saying, or more like yelling, "I thought I would never see her again. I mean, seriously, what do I say 'Hey, Cammie, I still have a crush on you from when we were five', and even if I do that, what do I do after that? I'm stuck guys. Like legit I, Zach Goode, am stuck about what to do about the most amazing girl I've ever known"

Nick, and Grant both yelled at him "DUDE, YOU SOUND LIKE A CHICK!"

I yelled over to them, "What if I told you 'ditto' in response" even though I was still in my yoga position. They all turned around shocked, Zach blushed, but still had a shocked look on his face, which then turned to a smirk.

"What? Oh my god! Hey, Cammie!" he called back looking and sounding really nervous. "Wait! What do you mean?"

"What if I told you 'ditto' as in same here. You know the universal phrase?" I said more forward and laughing, and a little bit embarrassed.

"Then he would ask you on a date!" Grant screamed, and at that seven fists went flying for him. Four from the roof, which I might add all did a very impressive jump, and three from right next to him, all of them aiming for his gut, and they all made it there, very successfully. "OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" "You're an idiot!" and "Jackass!" were some of the various responses from the seven owners of the fists.

"DUDE! You don't just answer for another dude!" Nick shouted at him. Then I realized Zach was blushing. First though, I went to hug Grant cause he looked legit sad. The hug made him a little better, but then I went straight to looking at Zach. He was still blushing.

'Yes. I'll go on a date with you." I smiled and climbed back up the roof to get my yoga mat, jumped back down, and then strutted back to my room, and that smile never left my face. Macey, Bex, and Liz all did the same thing (except without the smile), but with more questioning looks on their faces. I knew that once we got to our room, I would be telling them my childhood, from the second I was born, 'til the minute he left. It was time for someone else to know, exactly the pain I felt.

**A/N: Sorry I know this chapter is short, it's kind of a filler chapter, but they are going to get longer considering the plane rides I have ahead pf me. ENJOY!**

**P.S. Please Please Please Review I really need feedback,tell me where you want the story to go I'm kind of lost. PM if you have any advice**


	6. Chapter 6 Wow! You made all of us cry!

**A/N: This has all been Cammie's point of view but now I will be sure to add it before every chapter because I know some of you have been a little confused definite Zammie in this chapter and a lot more in the next one too. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Spill. Now." They all said in unison as we entered our new room.<p>

"Bugs? Cams? Check." I said but they were already checking.

"Clear!" Bex shouted "NOW!"

"Fine. When I was born, Zach was three months old, and he was my neighbor, until he moved away when we were both five. We did everything together; we especially excelled as a team of toddler spies. We cracked a Sapphire NSA code on my first birthday, it was a present form my dad. We were always the same grade because my mom made a fake birth certificate so that it looked like I was born before the school cut off date.

"When we were two we both helped my mom catch a known terrorist by sitting on his feet, and holding on to his legs so he couldn't walk. We both took my dad's famous class, "How to Kill… 365 ways takes less than 365 days." At the CIA Headquarters. He was my best friend; it was just he and I for those first five years. We were like the four of us now, except for the fact that he was my first crush, my first friend, he was even my first kiss when we were four. We were in downtown D.C. and my parents were undercover at an outdoor gala at the Lincoln memorial. They took both of us as their cover, but we both snuck away. We went to the Washington Monument, and had a race of who could scale it faster. I won, of course, but when he got to the top he leaned over, and kissed me right on the lips. I was so shocked I almost fell, but he caught me just in time.

"He was always there to catch me, to break my fall. He was just always there. Except for the day he left, he just left, his mom made him leave. She was turning evil; she was turning against my parents. Catherine wanted nothing to do with them. So they moved away on my fifth, real, birthday. Hs mom told him to say goodbye, and he did, he never wanted to let go. I gave him my favorite stuffed dog, and he gave me a locket, and the promise he broke will forever stay with me."

"What was it? What was the promise he broke?" Liz screamed anxious and hast, and Bex and Macey nodded in agreement of needing to know the answer.

"He promised… that he would never leave, or cry over me. On that day though, he did both. He left, piled in his car, turned around, and cried as they drove away. I hated him for leaving and for crying over me. I broke a promise that day too though, two of them actually, I hated him, and I cried over him. I cried over him for two weeks. After that Joe, I mean Mr. Solomon kept tabs on him, and later saw that him mom completely erased everything on him, so my parents and Joe both came to the conclusion, that she probably got sick of him, and killed him. That's why Joe mumbled dead this morning, because we never thought we would ever see him again. When they came to this conclusion, I spent another two weeks crying over him Period. End of. That's the last time I talked about him, until I saw him today."

"Wow. You have all of us crying, that is just so sad." Was all Bex could say through her tears. I could tell this was something they had never been through, but I had been through it, many times before. My dad had just died two years ago, and before that in third grade I had thought I lost Zach, forever. Between those though I lost many "aunts", "uncles", and a grandpa, most of them to the CIA MIA list. They were all such impacts on my life. They were all my parents' friends, but they were all like aunts and uncles to me. The only thing that could make anything worse, would be to loose Zach again, or any of my friends, my mom, Joe Solomon, any of my Grandparents (spy or not), or my Aunt Abby Cameron, who was who was from my father's death til now a ghost. She hasn't been seen by me, or anyone else for that matter, since right before my dad and I left for that mission. That. Mission.

The thought of it had me in tears, and my friends saw them right away. They didn't know why I was crying, for all they knew it was because of Zach, so Liz went searching for the boys' room, I'm assuming she found it because 3 minutes and 37 seconds later she came bursting through our door with a worried Zach. He ran over to me, told me he was here now, and then held me and said so only he could hear "I don't want to go to sleep now it scares me."


	7. Chapter 7 My knight in shining armor

**A/N: Sorry I know this chapter is really short but 8 is longer, and a lot more exciting we even will soon have an appearance by Grandma Morgan. So anyone wanna guess the Morgan Family secret before they read Chapter 8 which will be posted about an hour after this?**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Zach's POV<span>**

I was still blushing, laying on my bed, when I heard footsteps running down the hall. Damn it! Probably another round of drills. I got up at the same time as Grant, Nick, and Jonas; we were standing in front of the door when it opened. We saw it wasn't our drill sergeant though; it was Cam's friend Liz? Yeah, I think her name is Liz. She was panting and pointing to me trying to say, "Cam… mie's… crying… she needs… you… we don't know… what to do." I wasn't there to hear what she said after it, because I was already sprinting down the hallway, because I knew that I needed to keep this new promise I made. I needed to make sure everything was going to be all right.

**Cammie's POV**

I cried, I balled my eyes out, and Zach just whispered every few minutes, "I told you I promised." I just smiled. So maybe he was going to start keeping his promises again.

He whispered again, but his time different words, "I should go." But I tugged him down to stay. He whispered yet again "I'm not allowed, I don't need another consequence."

I looked up at him with my puppy eyes, and whispered, "Please. Please stay, I can't sleep." He smirked; I think I have completely fallen in love with his smirk.

"You have two hours, but then I have to go back for midnight drills. You guys are lucky, since you're guests you don't have to do midnight drills." He smirked again, and this time I completely countered him, and smirked the exact same look right back at him. He lightly chuckled, trying not to wake up my sound asleep roommates.

"How many dreams were there?" I asked, and he gave me a questioning look "About me. How many dreams did you have about me?"

"I lost count, but last I could tell I was at 3,122, and that was a few months ago."

"So, pretty much every night?" I asked.

"Yeah pretty much every night." He blushed; he was so embarrassed to admit it.

"It's okay" I assured him. "I dreamed about you too, even while I was being tortured, I dreamed you had come and saved me, you were my knight in shining armor, and I dreamed about you every night before then too, but now all I have is that nightmare, that's all I have." I said trying to keep the smile on my face.

I was so tired, I laid my head on his shoulders, but I fell asleep smiling, because I knew he was there. My knight in shining armor was there, he was finally there to rescue me.


	8. Chapter 8 Grandma Morgan is RED?

**A/N: Here we are Chapter 8, sry I was playing Black Ops while writing this. enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie's POV<strong>

I walked into breakfast smiling, and Zach saw it right away, and he smirked and said "Why so happy Gallagher Girl?"

"I didn't dream at all, it was all just a black, blank sleep, and it was wonderful." I said overjoyed, and smiling. I could see all the happiness you needed for a lifetime in his eyes. It was the first time I was this happy since.. well… since my dad, you know… died.

He jokingly smiled and sad "Congrats!" really quiet as to not make a scene, and he didn't, so we were still in the clear. Just then though my Grandma Morgan walked through the door. Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to mention I spent the summer with her, you know since my Grandpa Morgan recently died, and while I was there she told me she was a R.E.D. CIA agent **(A/N: if any of you have seen the movie Red you'd understand, ir you haven't R.E.D. stands for Retired Extremely Dangerous, and you should all see this movies it's amazing)**, and then she used the entire summer to teach me about guns, which one was best to use when, how to shoot every kind of gun there was ever made, how to control them all, and how to get the least repercussion from all of them.

So anyways, Grandma was standing in the doorway and lightly said "Future freshmen follow me." But no one moved because no one paid any attention to her, so as Grant was talking about the future Dr. Ducky I stood up, and walked up to her.

I hugged her as I said "Hey Gran!"

"Hey Sweetie, how are you?" she responded smiling, and I just realized she was holding a machine gun in her right hand, a sniper rifle slinging over her back, and about five to eight different pistols sprinkled here and there all over her, but you couldn't make out any of the pistols.

"I'm good Gran, here give me a gun." I said.

"Okay." And she handed me the machine gun that was in her right hand.

"Sorry, no offense but no one's going to listen to a person they think is only a grandma." I said and she just smiled in response. I held the machine gun up, and shot it, rapidly through the sir until I was done with the entire line of 150 bullets.

Everyone looked over and I politely said "Okay Gran, you can talk now." I said and again she smiled at me in response, and I knew it was her smile saying 'I am so proud of you'

"Any eighth graders please come with me. Now, or Ms. Morgan shoots, again." Then she turned around and strutted, and I did the exact same thing except with an empty machine gun in my hand.

As we walked or more like speed strutted away, Gran and I were just cracking up. After we walked through a set of back doors, we walked for another ten minutes and then came up at a shooting range, and it looked just like the one Gran trained me on, back at the farm in Nebraska.

Gran stopped and said, "Today boys and girls, is most of yours first day of gun control, and I'm your teacher, Ms. Morgan, not to be confused with my daughter-in-law, or my lovely granddaughter here." I smiled at them all "Got it?" they all nodded "Good."

"Cam? This is your Grandma?" Bex asked me stunned.

"Yeah." I responded like this was always how Gran was, while to tell you the truth it was always how Gran was.

"Other Ms. Morgan, please demonstrate pistol control, then machine, sniper, and the bazooka." Gran told me.

"Okay Gran, got it." I responded, I picked up the pistol, aimed, and then as I'm about to pull the trigger, Gran stopped me.

"Cameron, stay where you are, in that position, does everyone see how she is standing, how relaxed she looks, how comfortable she looks, take all the mental notes you can right now." She said stern, and very forward.

"I agree Mrs. Morgan, mental notes, lots of mental notes." Wait. When did Joe Solomon get here?

"Ohhhh, Joseph, so great to see you." She said sounding so pleasant. "It's been a while."

"Mrs. Morgan it's only been 8 day 5 hours 27 minutes and 45 seconds." He said in the same exact tone, and only I knew that this was the way they talked regularly, otherwise it sounded like they were trying to be nice, and that they really hated each other. Knowing this I cracked up laughing, and in no time they were laughing and smiling with me.

"Ms. Morgan," they both said at the exact same time, "shoot. Now." I did as I was told, and I shot, and I didn't have one ounce of repercussion.

"Seeeeeeee, I told you both I was getting better with my repo **(A/N:repo is short for repercussion)**!" I said sounding so proud of myself.

"And you were right Cams, should have believed you, my fault though, told your Gran here it would take years, especially since she was teaching you."

"Oh come on Joseph, you taught her too." Gran responded.

"I know, only sniper though, and that's because, no offense, but with your old age come the attention span of a squirrel."

"So so true." Gran responded with a smile.

Then I realized that everyone in the class was staring at me, again, and trust me this time I had no idea why.

But then Grant blurted out "You spent your summer with the top three living spies ever known?"

"Ummmmmm… yeah I spend my summer with my family, and people who are practically my family, I used to spend it with the top four, but my dad never came home with me. Sooooo your point?" I responded.

"Nothing just making sure I had my facts straight." He responded.

"Wow. You sound a lot like Tina Walters right now!" I cracked up laughing, remembering all the sisters I had left behind to come here, and I smiled knowing this was the opportunity of a lifetime for a spy-in-training at my age. The only person I needed to see, now that Gran was here, was Aunt Abby, and at any other time I would swear she wouldn't come, but with everything that's happened to me in that last two days, I would believe anything could happen.


	9. Author's Note

**_AUTHOR'S_ _NOTE_**

**I KNOW I KNOW** this isn't and update but I wanted to let you know I have a poll on my page for an option of me doing another story probably called _" Meet the real Morgans, and greatly known associates" **Please**_ do the poll I would really appreciate it, and if anyone has any ideas of where I could go with it all suggestions are welcomed. I'm really sorry May was so busy, I had dances banquets, band concerts, and graduations coming out of no where like no body's business I was so busy update to hopefully come soon!

_Much Love,_

_~Zammie88~_


	10. Chapter 10

Universal Author's Note to all Zammie88 readers PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PROFILE IT WOULD MEAN SO MUCH TO ME PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. Thank you. Brought to you by no sponsors.

~Zammie88 3


	11. Chapter 11 A Game?

A/N: So here we go the real Chapter 9 ahhhh thanks everyone for reading I was always told I was the bad writer and I believed them, but you all with your following and reviews it gives me confidence so I want to say thank you, and updates should become more frequent since I'm out of school. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing. R&R! enjoy!

~Zammie88

CPOV

Before dinner the first night, Dr. Steve was saying that this was a game, like a legit game.

"Boys,… and girls, I am here to let you know that this is a real legitimate game for you girls. You are here, to break every rule Blackthorne has, and if you are caught breaking a rule, you are sent back to Gallagher, if you are caught, you can come up with an excuse, if your excuse, and actions are believable, then you may stay. For each rule broken we must either hear it's true from others or have evidential proof that you broke the rule. I suggest you don't get caught, and if there is more than one girl standing at the end of your stay here, then we will go by how many rules each girl broke, have fun, and keep up with your studies." He smiled and nodded at us, and he walked down from the podium just as Solomon was walking up to it.

"The current score is Liz: 1, Bex: 3, Macey: 2, and Cammie: 10, just thought I'd let you know, oh and Ms. C-Morgan I would like to see you in me office after this meal as well as Mr. Goode, and Mr. Newman. That's all, enjoy your meals."

"Huh, wonder what that's about?" Grant asked all to curious.

"I don't know but we'll find out soon enough." I said

"Yeah, whatever, so Cammie how'd you learn to blend like you did earlier today?" Grant asked still in his curious mood.

"Well, my dad taught me, and sooner than we all knew I was becoming just as good as him, hence my codename is Chameleon." I responded, when I said that a few people around us gasped as I said Chameleon.

"Ohhhhh, so who was your dad?"

"Ummm Matthew Morgan, codename Shadow." Again A LOT of gasps came and I just chuckled as I finished dinner. I felt a pair of piercing green eyes on me, and I felt so uncomfortable under them, even though they were my Zach's, I always feel uncomfortable underneath stares like that. Being the Chameleon you live on being unnoticed, and having a pair of eyes on you like that is just uncomfortable.

I stood up, threw out my garbage, said goodnight to Gran, and walked out and headed to Solomon's office, how much longer could this day get.

As I walked into Solomon's office I saw so many things that a girl never wants to see.

So there it is sorry it's short please review and do the poll on my profile PLEASE it would mean the world to me. Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing.

~Zammie88 3


	12. Chapter 12 EWWWWWW REALLY!

**Sooooo, it took me a while to figure out exactly what Cammie saw I didn't even know what she saw when I posted the chapter lol wow. Well, enjoy R&R !**  
><strong>~Zammie88<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cammie POV<strong>

OMG! EWWWWWWWWWWWWW my aunt and Solomon were in a full out make out session when I walked in. "!" I screamed extremely high pitched just to make myself known.

"Ohhh hey squirt what's up didn't hear you coming, I was just leaving, see ya Joe, bye squirt see ya later." She said as she walked past me, she turned back hugged me and kissed the top of my head, I really noticeably cringed at that, and they both just laughed at me.

"Ummmmm yeah bye Abby." I called after her as she walked out, she turned around, and walked backwards while smiling a huge smile at me, it was Abby's and mine international sign for letting the other know we heard and acknowledged them, I smile to let her know I saw, she turned around and she was gone, just as fast as she came.

A few minutes later Zach and Grant were walking in, and looked at Solomon and I like we were freaks for sitting on opposite sides of the room, and staring at each other. If looks could kill, we'd both be dead.

"Have a seat boys, I have some news. I'm just gonna come out and say it, Cammie and Grant, you two are twins, before you ask Grant you were kidnapped from the hospital the day you were born, Zach you're here, well because you would probably wonder why you never remembered him if they are siblings now you all know, go have fun. Oh, and Cam your mom said she's sorry she couldn't tell you." He said really fast until the last sentence he said that like he actually meant it.

"Well then you wanna do something guys?" I asked turning to two awestruck boys. "Geez seriously, yo nimrods, you wanna do something before I change my mind?" I asked again.

"Uh Cam how can you be so calm?" Zach asked me.

"Well, I saw it in his eyes, and stance, it's just like my uhhh, my dad's was when he was confident, and trying to be the best person he could be for me. I'm sure they walk the same way, and I'm sure if Grant ever gives up hope, I'll be able to read the body language for that too, so really I kinda guessed all along, cause from the pictures of my mom when she was pregnant she was to big to have just me a six pound baby, so I put two and two together and got Grant." I responded so calm and intelligently.

"Well, can I go meet my mom, as my mom?" Grant finally spoke up.

"You can come with me to our Sunday night dinner this Sunday at Gallagher, but I'm driving."

"Okay cool."

"Soooo, Grant you wanna do anything special to celebrate our "Reunion"?"

"Um well…. We could, wait no, um we, no, oh, I got it, we could…" He responded looking like a five year old looking at a Christmas tree full of presents just for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo I'm not sure what they're gonna do yet so gonna end it there hope you liked it. Review please! Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**~Zammie88**


	13. Chapter 13 Oh my the mind of Grant!

"I can't believe you made me do that Grant, that was not fair, that was not the celebration I was looking for!" I yelled as I sped down the highway, in my Aston Martin, to Gallagher. Grant was in the passenger seat, and Zach was in the back.

I was yelling at him for his idea of celebration for finding out we were twins.

You wanna know what it was, well let's just say Dr. Ducky was waiting for us back at Blackthorne. Let's also say that we had to sneak to the nearest town's pond to get him. Yep, that's my idiotic brother's idea of celebration. Stealing a duck from a pond. Wow, just wow, is all I can say to that.

We pulled up to the gates of Gallagher, the boys just marveled at the ivy covered walls, the wrought iron gate, and the nicely manicured lawns that went on so far there still was no sight of the mansion, and boy if they thought this was awesome just wait until they see the mansion. Bubble gum guard was on duty as usual; he tipped his hat at me, and punched in the code to open the gates. I smiled back at him, hoping one day I would learn his name, and pulled in, happy to see, what I considered, home.

"So, this is your school?" Zach marveled at me as I pulled through the gates.

"Nope, this is just the lawns, we never even come here, unless you're coming or going through the gates. The only person that regularly sees this part of the estate is Bubble gum guard back there, but we barely see him" I responded trying to explain things as best as possible.

"So this is the dead part of living here?" He asked.

"Yeah, pretty much, this is what we all consider to be the first sight of home. This is home to all of us, it's our safety zone."

"Why couldn't we come here?"

"My mothers excuse is that everyone needs a break from Louis cooking, to realize how good we have it here."

"Who's Louis?"

"Our chef here, he used to cook for the president, but got fired for killing a double agent in the kitchen with a stick of butter. So, we took him in, and I just can't get enough of his crem brule." I responded quickly so I would be done by the time the mansion came into view. "Boys," I said as I saw the top point of the highest tower. "this is my home."

A few profanities came out of their mouths as they saw the Gallagher Mansion. As I sped closer to the front door, I could see a few of sophomores heading in from the barn t get to dinner on time. I shrieked to an abrupt stop, and created a cloud of dust on the gravel road, grabbing their attention.

"Hey Cammie!" they screamed as the saw me step out.

"Hey Emily, hey Lindsey, do you know if my mom's in her office or not?" I politely asked knowing that if I didn't Madame Dabney would just know, and hunt me down to give me a lecture on lady manners.

"Yeah, I think she about ready to give her announcements, and then head to her office for your dinner." Emily responded, eying my brother, and Zach as they stepped out of the car. "Who are they?" She asked a little too enthusiastic.

"Oh, these are my friends, Grant, and Zach. They go to Blackthorne."

"Well, it's just lovely to meet you both, hope to see you again!" Emily called walking away, her and Lindsey swinging their hips way too much to be healthy. But they completely ignored them as we shortly followed suit to go inside of the mansion.

When I walked in the doors, I could smell that they were having pasta tonight, one of Louis' best dishes. I immediately to a sharp turn to go up the staircase to make my way to the hall of history. I looked back to the foyer to see the boys still standing in the middle of the foyer, just looking around.

"Ahem." I said trying to get their attention, and it so did, because within 2.396575 seconds I was walking up the stair with two boys looking like lost puppies behind me. When we got to the hall of history, I tried so hard to avoid Gillian's sword, but they saw it, and it did not end well.

We walked down the hall about to turn into my mom's office when Grant sees the sword, and immediately runs to touch it.

"No, Grant I wouldn't do that if I were you!" I screamed after him, but it was to late.

Grant's hair set on fire, and he was running in circles, while Zach was laughing, and I was running to the case to grab the fire extinguisher. While in the middle of this fiasco, mom decides now is the perfect time to walk down the hall, only to break into a full sprint, because her recently found son's hair was on fire. I mean come on what mom wouldn't run to help out?

I threw mom the fire extinguisher, while I grabbed Zach by the ear, and dragged him into the office. Mom walked in, holding Grant by his ear yelling at him not to do that again. He complied, but then asked if she was mom's assistant, because she was hot.

"YOU DON'T CALL YOUR MOTHER HOT, YOU IDIOT!" Zach and I both yelled at him, while mom's eyes almost bugged out of her head.

"Oh, okay, so mom," he said looking her straight in the eye. "what's for dinner?"

Oh geez this was not going to be good, knowing mom's cooking.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you are another chapter to this lovely story! I apologize for the wait, but it's been a hectic summer, updates will be the same for a while until I get adjusted to high school, as school starts in less than a month! Love you guys for reading, and please please please review, the more reviews I get, the more I'm encouraged to update!<strong>

**~Zammie88~**


	14. Chapter 14

I just wanted to let everyone know I have a beta profile, and I am accepting stories for Gallagher girls, and Castle the tv show! So if you need a beta Imma be here!


	15. Chapter 15 Dark side of cooking

I don't think Grant likes food as much anymore, because right now I have the roof of my car down, with Grant sleeping in the back seat with a bag. All because of mom's cooking; this just proves my point even more.

As I sped down the highway, Zach reached over, and turned on the radio. Ironically Kelly Clarkson's "Dark side" came on. I felt like the words were so true when it came to Zach and I. I really did hope that he would be okay with the dark side I have. I have my own set of dark secrets that no one knows, and when I say no one I mean no one. If we were to ever date, I hope Zach would be able to accept my dark side.

_There's a place_

_That I know_

_It's not pretty there_

_And few have ever gone_

_If I show it to you now_

_Will it make you run away_?

_Or will you stay_

_Even if it hurts_

_Even if I try to push you out_

_Will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am_

_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Like a diamond_

_From black dust_

_It's hard to know_ _what can become_

_A few give up_

_So don't give up on me_

_Please remind me who i really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just tell me that you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just promise me you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

_Will you love me? Oh…__  
><em>

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

Zach looked over at me, and him being able to read me really well, just saw the look in my eyes, as I comprehended how true this song really was. I was concentrating too, so that means my eyebrows were probably furrowed, and my lips were kinda all pushed to one side. It probably looked like I was confused, but I'm told that what I look like when I concentrate.

"What's wrong Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked smirking as usual.

"Nothing." I simply replied, but he was staring me down, which means he was probably studying me. This all means that he knew I was lying to him.

"Tell me the truth Gallagher Girl, what's so wrong that your making that face?" He replied, now looking at me with a bit more worry than I would have ever put into the situation.

"Well, I was just thinking about whether the lyrics of songs can ever pertain to our life." I smoothly said, hoping he wouldn't detect the slight stretch of the truth.

"How so?" Alright, so he believed that, what do I say now? I have no idea what to do.

"Well… I was just thinking do these people that write these just slop words down on paper and make it work, or do they actually take into account who really listens to these songs? Do they think about how much these songs can change people? These people think 'oh hey, this person wrote this they must have gone through this. I don't feel so alone anymore', while in reality these people are just putting poetic words on a page, giving it a tune, and hoping it tops the charts and goes platinum."

"Going deep are we? I do see what you mean though."

"I mean really, do the people that write this realize how much of a dark side the people can have that listen to this. I mean, take us for instance, to the normal person, if they knew everything, we are dark, we have dark sides, but do these people that write this take into consideration the fact that people can be dark? I don't think they do, because all it leaves us with is thoughts saying 'what if my dark side is just too dark for that person to love me? What if I'm not good enough because of what I've done, and what's happened to me in life?' I'm just thinking about whether these people actually think about what they write."

I hope he didn't catch anything in that, I'm not ready to talk about what I've done. What's occurred during my time so far. I'm 14, and I've done things no one would ever want to do. When I say no one, I mean no one. What if my dark side is too dark for Zach or anyone for that matter to ever love me?

"Well, Gallagher Girl, speaking of dark sides, I think we should use this time to talk about both of ours." Zach said out of thin air.

Oh, crap, I'm going to loose him too, what am I going to say. Crap. Crap. Crap.

* * *

><p>So what do you guys think? I'm not really sure what to make both of their dark sides. I'm leaning towards Cammie's having something to do with saving her dad, or getting revenge for him. I'm not completely sure about Zach's though yet. Any ideas? Let me know what you think. It's always greatly appreciated when you review and give me ideas! SOOO REVIEW!<p>

Zammie88 3


	16. Adoption of Zammie88 stories

****CRITICAL AUTHOR'S NOTE****

**THE FOLLOWING STORIES ARE UP FOR ADOPTION!  
><strong>

****THE TRUTH ONLY HURTS IF YOU KEEP IT

WHAT'S THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN YOU AND ME?

AND

ONE SHOT IT'S NOT REALLY YOU! (IF YOU WANT TO MAKE IT INTO A STORY)

IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN ADOPTING THESE, PM ME AND I WILL GIVE YOU MY EMAIL TO WHICH YOU CAN SEND THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU HAVE WRITTEN FOR WHICH EVER STORY FROM THE LIST YOU CHOOSE TO ADOPT, I WILL THEN LET THAT PERSON KNOW SO THEY CAN GET A FEW CHAPTERS DONE, AND THEN ANNOUNCE WHO IT IS TO ALL OF THE REST OF YOU!

I am so sorry for such the wait, i have school, and school activities, and i'm trying to write a serious FULL novel (wish me luck) so i have been neglecting fanfiction, and i feel horrible. I please truly hope you all can for give me. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE consider adopting!

~Zammie88~


End file.
